guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mountain Eagle
UBER! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 11:59, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Doubtful, seeing how they are a Phoenix with a darker skin they probably have shittyass piercing damage just like they do! /shudder --Gimmethegepgun 13:13, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::Pheonix ftl, polar bear ftw. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 15:46, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::Nice bird. Where should you be able to charm it? Far Shiverpeaks I guess? ::::Well, i think the snow wolf and the polar bear can be tamed in the far shiverpeaks, so I think he can be tamed somewhere else. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 13:37, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :thats rly UBER-cute^^ — Zerpha The Improver 12:30, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Flying pet? I hope it won't be same situation with Phoenix which is not able to fly... i would see a Eagle which sitting on my arm and getting attack enemies. Anyway on Youtube you can see 'flying eagle' video : Phoenix fly...even says so on the Phoenix page. diffferent this i think doesnt actually look like the pheonix at all and the thing on its head is odd i agree it has the same model as the rainbow phoenix but not the factions' phoenix--Concept2 14:28, 12 September 2007 (CDT) PHWOAR! If this thing flies, I'm so gonna gonna Glyph of Essence + Charm Animal it! :D Copper Elf 03:11, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Charm Animal is not a spell... --Kale Ironfist 03:18, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :And I believe skills and spells will continue to activate and may work (if its not a projectile, it may fail to hit) if the monster/foe/neutral was in range when you activated the skill. Flechette 03:21, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Was merely trying to point out that I am gonna cap one of these very fast when EotN comes out ^^ Copper Elf 12:54, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Updates Updated locations and levels. bug note isnt this relevant for every death-leveled pet? or am i confounding it with the size of these? — Zerpha The Improver 11:58, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I've never death leveled a pet, but AFAIK, their names DO change according to the evolution. (P.S. I've read through articles of pet-death-leveling, so it's not a guess, but rather a quote... but not quotated, go figure) --84.24.206.123 12:01, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::I can confirm that these do death level just fine, and if done properly, the name does change. I just got one for one of my heroes. If some one death levels one and you get no name change, then you're probably doing the fast "instant" death leveling - this is where you have only 1 hp max and use a 50% or less rez giving you a 0 hp on rez, thus instantly dying. Pets can be death leveled quickly this way, but you end up with an Elder pet usually without the Elder prefix. To get Dire, you have to have the pet hit you for each of your deaths. Skeeve2010 21:05, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Can I ask you where did you death leveled your eagle?(wich shrine) Because when I try the eagle always run away and i have to aggro him each time. TheDrunkenHobo 18:42, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::For death levelling pets you don't use a res shrine. What you do is instead is you take a hero with resurrect and set it to passive. Flag the others away and let the pet kill you, hero uses res, pet kills you again. The hero will take a few hits while resing you, but a warrior has a strong enough armour to survive with no trouble. Man.. I was hoping for an actual flying pet that would dive down and atttack.. Instead we got a bludgeoned turkey.. --Yakslappin 14:28, 27 August 2007 (CDT) growing?? does it grow unlike the Phoenix?? Not very good Capped one during the Preview weekend. As far as I can tell it doesn't attack anything. Mine has evolved into a Playful pet. 72.72.104.181 23:20, 28 August 2007 (CDT) jfbrown42 :Did you accidentally set it to Heel? It won't attack if you do that.--Gigathrash 23:34, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Stephan Jr. I named mine Stephan Jr. after the eagle named after Stephan Colbert.Wprundv2 15:12, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :And? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 13:48, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Lol nice. (Stephan Colbert has an eagle named after him if you didn't know) --72.74.237.104 21:50, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::Who? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 10:18, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Try watching Comedy Central at about 8:00 or 11:oo PM. Colbert rules. :Why is this relevant? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:21, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Heres an idea, actually spell it right. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 15:16, 18 September 2007 (CDT) How funny I named my Colbert :ROFL, I '''love Stephen Colbert (in the straight sense btw). Best. Show. Evar. Period. Moard Periods..-- (Talk) ( ) 21:47, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Death lvling: working or not? I spent almost 2 hours trying to death lvl one of these to lvl 20. From what i have heard, a pet should gain a prefix at about lvl 11 (Aggressive) and at lvl 15-16, it should gain Dire. I got my mountain eagle to lvl 20 but it still says Lvl 20 Mountain Eagle. If im not wrong, it should say lvl 20 Dire Mountain Eagle or something like that. Could it be a bug? --Arthas 18:13, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :worked fine for me, try /petname it resets the name and usally fixes that.--Diddy Bow 18:15, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Damage Type slashing? Location I believe the statement about a mountain eagle spawning near the res shrine next to Olafsted is wrong. Further, the eagles that spawn near Eye of the North usually do not have enemies nearby. --Jawn Sno 04:07, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I left Olafstead now 10 times and not a single one - besides since the apperance of the Zaishen Mengargie the note about death leveling is useless now too. I'll delete that entire line. --Birchwooda Treehug 14:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've been leaving Olafstead over and over trying to get the white moa, there is defenitly an eagle that spawns there--WhyDidntUKnow 21:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Death Leveling Not sure if this is true of all pets but it probably is. When i death leveled my eagle it did not grow in size as it leveled. I even had it fight the other eagle after i capture it to compare the two. It was not until I zoned to a new location did i notice a size change. Also death leveling does not show the type of pet it is (dire/hearty/elder) until after you have capture it. Where is a good spot to find an eagle to death level because I cant find one. :( :It says in the article where to find them. --Macros 21:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, Ive been zoning in and out of the locations that are supposed to have eagles at the shrines, and Ive found not one eagle. What should I do? :Keep zoning? --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC)